Kill The Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan jika... Kau membunuh cinta pertamamu?
1. Chapter 1

Oke, sekembalinya dari hiatus yang ternyata ga nyampe satu bulan, jari saia langsung ngelompat-lompat gaje di atas keyboard lappie yang hampir lumutan karena semesteran yang merupakan cobaan berat itu. lol

Dan akhirnya,

jrengjreng~ Ini adalah multichap pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Saia jadi berencana ikut berpartisipasi di fandom ini setelah kecintaan pada Naruto perlahan kembali. Dan pair yang saia coba pertama di multichap ini adalah SasuSaku~ yey! Awalnya, waktu kelas 8 dulu, saia paling seneng sama pair ini. Tapi karena 'teracun' jadi fujoshi, jadi ga suka. Dan ternyata, setelah membaca fic SasuSaku yang naudzubillah-ya-ampun-terlalu-keren, saia jadi suka kembali... x33

Mohon bantuannya, minna... m(_ _)m

Maaf kalau idenya pasaran, tapi bener deh, saia menulis (baca: mengetik) fic ini full murni ide saia.... ==a

* * *

******Kill The Love******

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to The Great Kishimoto-sensei

.

Kill The Love © kazuka-rizu eglantine23

.

.

"_Apa yang kau rasakan jika... Kau membunuh cinta pertamamu?"_

.

Chapter 1

* * *

Tak! Tak! Plak!!

Suara pedang kayu yang berbenturan mewarnai pagi yang masih beraroma embun. Matahari baru saja bangun, tapi yang sedang berlatih di dalam dojo kecil itu telah menampakkan semangatnya.

Tak! Tak! Bruagh!

Suara yang terakhir adalah bunyi tubuh yang berbenturan dengan lantai kayu dojo itu.

Seorang gadis, yang tadinya berdiri sigap dengan sebatang pedang kayu di tangannya kini mengulurkan tangan pada seseorang yang jatuh barusan.

"Kau memang hebat, Sakura-san...."

Sakura, gadis itu, tersenyum tipis. Ada sedikit kebanggaan yang tersirat di wajah putihnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Kemampuanmu juga meningkat hari ini."

Kiba berdiri, setelah menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Tapi biar kemampuanku meningkat, kalau aku kalah begini berarti kau masih lebih hebat. Aku mengakuimu, Sakura-san."

Sakura cuma tersenyum kecil, lalu menyeka keringatnya yang mulai menjalar turun.

"Baiklah Sakura-san, hari ini aku sampai disini saja ya, aku diminta untuk membantu kakak di akademi pelatihan."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak untuk latihannya, ya," Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Selamat pagi, selamat berlatih lagi, Sakura-san..." Kiba turut membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlalu keluar.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba hingga geseran pintu memisahkan keberadaan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membalik badan, mengerling pada laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di lantai, yang sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hn," ucap pemuda itu tak berekspresi.

"Bagaimana? Apa menurut Sasuke-kun ada peningkatan?"

"Bukannya kau sudah diberitahu tadi?"

"Itu kan menurut Kiba. Lantas menurut Sasuke-kun yang lebih hebat daripada aku bagaimana?"

Sasuke berdiri, menghampiri Sakura. Dan tangannya meraih ujung obi dari hakama hijau yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Obimu sedikit terbuka. Betulkan sebelum lebih banyak orang yang akan melihat ini."

Wajah Sakura memerah. "E-eh, iya... Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," katanya dengan cepat mengikat obi itu kembali.

Sreet! Dug!

Sosok Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berada dalam dojo itu. Sakura hanya memandang heran pintu yang barusan dirapatkan oleh Sasuke. Anak itu memang senang keluar dengan misterius dan tanpa banyak kata seperti tadi. Yah, bahkan Sakura yang memang temannya sejak kecil pun tak mengerti kenapa seorang Sasuke Uchiha barusan bisa sedingin dan mampu serapat itu menutup mulutnya.

"Fuuh... Dasar Sasuke-kun...."

Sakura lalu membereskan sedikit ruangan itu. Memang tidak terlalu berantakan karena mereka cuma berada disini satu jam, dan hanya tiga orang yang tentunya tak banyak menyebabkan kekacauan isi ruangan. Lagipula ruangan itu hanyalah dojo sederhana yang tak banyak memiliki barang pengisi.

Sakura lalu keluar, menutup pintu dojo itu perlahan.

"Ah, lumayan untuk olahraga pagi...." ucapnya. Dan ia pun berjalan menapaki tanah yang masih dingin, mengitari jarak beberapa meter untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Gadis itu memang memilih keahlian pedang sebagai salah satu jalan hidup yang ingin ia lewati. Di era ini, keahlian pedang adalah standar untuk sebuah pekerjaan. Era yang penuh dengan perang memerlukan ketangguhan dalam hidup. Perang bisa pecah dimana dan kapan saja.

**xxx**

Sakura melemparkan diri ke tempat tidurnya. Membereskan rumah, membersihkan barang-barang yang kotor dan memasak memang merepotkan dan tentu saja melelahkan. Tinggal sendiri memang beginilah resikonya.

Ya, sendiri.

Ayah ibunya telah pergi meninggalkannya sebatang kara disini, meninggalkannya untuk sebuah hal yang tak mungkin lagi untuk Sakura mengharapkan mereka kembali. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa bertahan karena satu hal.

Sasuke.

Teman sejak kecilnya yang juga senasib. Bahkan mungkin Sasuke lebih tragis, ayah ibunya, kakak dan semua saudara se-klannya telah tiada karena sebuah perang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Zaman seperti ini memang penuh dengan gejolak perang yang sebenarnya tidak bermakna banyak. Hanya memakan korban, bahkan tak jarang hanya menimbulkan penderitaan saja.

Mungkin itu pulalah yang mengakibatkan Sasuke berubah menjadi pemuda yang dingin, hemat bicara dan berperilaku semaunya sendiri.

"Astaga, sudah jam dua belas? Aku harus mengantarkan makanan tadi pada Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menepuk dahinya. Ia memang bertekad, hari ini ia akan memasak sesuaut yang istimewa dan membaginya pada Sasuke.

Sakura dengan cepat mengambil sepiring masakan yang masih mengepulkan asap beraroma dari dapurnya, dan bergegas keluar.

Cukup beberapa langkah, Sakura telah sampai di depan pintu rumah cokelat berlambangkan kipas itu. Rumah besar dimana hanya ada satu orang penghuni yang tak banyak bicara membuat rumah itu sedikit menimbulkan kesan misterius.

"Sasuke-kun...."

Tak ada jawaban, mungkin ukuran rumah ini menyebabkan semuanya jadi tak secepat yang diharapkan.

Crek.

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, untuk Sasuke-kun," Sakura menyerahkan sepiring kare itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang piring itu, "Untuk apa kau memberiku?"

Ah, tanggapan yang kurang sopan. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Ia malah bersyukur jika ditanggapi seperti itu. Setidaknya Sasuke yang selalu ia harapkan masih seperti biasanya; normal.

"Makanlah. Jangan sampai Sasuke-kun hari ini tidak makan lagi seperti kemarin ya? Nanti kau sakit."

Sasuke menyambut pemberian itu, tapi tanpa berkata apapu lagi, ia segera menutup pintu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sedikitpun pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Hal ini biasa, ia memberikan apapun yang ia miliki pada Sasuke, membaginya.

Setidaknya apa yang mendasarinya melakukan itu bukan hanya karena ia merasa senasib dengan Sasuke, tapi karena memang, Sasuke adalah hidupnya.

Cintanya, senyumnya.

Cinta pertama yang mampu membangkitkan api hidupnya yang sempat meredup karena merasa kehilangan segalanya.

Sasuke memang dingin, tak mau menanggapi Sakura dalam bentuk perhatian yang Sakura harapkan. Perhatian kecil yang bisa membuat Sakura paham kalau dirinya tidak menepukkan semangat cinta itu sendirian. Ia perlu sahutan untuk lebih meyakinkannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Sasuke sepertinya belum pernah; atau bahkan tak akan pernah memikirkan cinta dalam hidupnya. Sasuke mungkin hidup hanya untuk mempertahankan keberadaan klan yang telah punah ini.

Sudahlah, pikir Sakura. Cinta memerlukan kesabaran bukan? Cinta itu tak bisa dirasakan dalam waktu kilat selayaknya kecepatan cahaya yang mengisi langit bukan? Cinta butuh proses. Sebisanya Sakura telah berusaha menunjukkan rasa cinta dan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke pintu rumah yang telah terbuka kembali. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki keluar halaman yang tak kalah luas itu. Tak biasanya Sasuke melakukan hal ini.

"Ya, kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Sore nanti, kau mau berlatih di dojo denganku?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak biasanya...." gumamnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tak apa," Sasuke bersiap menutup kembali pintunya.

"Eh, bukan begitu! Baik, baik! Jam tiga kutunggu kau di dojo," Sakura mengangguk cepat.

**xxx**

Seorang Uchiha yang satu ini tak pernah terlambat dalam soal waktu. Salah satu bagian positifnya, di mata Sakura. Ah, tapi rasanya di mata Sakura semua tentang Sasuke adalah hal positif; sesuatu yang menjelaskan secara eksplisit bahwa Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri, meraih pedang kayu yang sedari tadi disandarkannya pada dinding.

Sakura menyeringai, dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. "Aku siap, Sasuke-kun!"

Plak! Trakk! Tak! Tak! Brugh!

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara seseorang jatuh....

"Sasuke-kun!! Maafkan aku!!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya denga cepat.

"Ugh," Sasuke mengaduh pelan. Pedang kayu Sakura telah memukul tangannya dengan hebat, dan menyebabkan kulit yang putih di tangannya itu basah oleh darah.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura meraih tasnya, dan mengeluarkan kain yang biasa ia pakai sebagai penyeka keringat. Mengelap bekas darah itu.

"Sudah. Ini bukan apa-apa," Sasuke menarik tangannya, dan mengisap darah itu dengan mulutnya.

Sakura terlihat bersalah, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan permintaan maaf.

Wajah putih tu tak menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Tak ada juga keringat yang melumuri dan mengilatkan cahaya disana. Yang ada hanya cahaya sederhana dari sepasang onyx yang terpampang rapi di salah satu sisinya.

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedekat ini semakin terpaku.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan ini. Kita berlatih lagi," Sasuke bangkit, menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

**xxx**

"Sampai disini saja," Sasuke menghentikan gerakan pedang kayu Sakura dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah lelah?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Menurutnya jawaban untuk sesuatu yang kurang penting hanya merepotkan dan tak membawa manfaat.

Sasuke duduk di lantai. Sakura mengikutinya, dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi mengajakku berlatih? Tidak seperti biasanya..."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, dan masih mengusapkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya yang basah.

Ah, manis sekali. Wajah yang putih bersih, dengan cahaya matahari yang menambah sinaran dan kilaunya, membiaskan sebuah keindahan yang memukau dan seakan menghentikan waktu gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Anbu."

Sakura yang sedang menenggak air, sedikit lagi akan tersedak.

"Anbu?!"

"Hn. Aku mengajakmu kesini, aku ingin mengukur kemampuanku dengan kemampuanmu yang telah meningkat," Sasuke berdiri. "Besok aku akan ke markas utama Anbu. Aku ingin mengabdi pada Anbu, untuk membuktikan eksistensi Uchiha."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun!!"

"Terima kasih latihannya. Kau cukup berkembang, Sakura."

Srekt!!

Sakura tak bisa lagi mencegah. Sepertinya Sasuke telah bulat akan tekadnya.

Bagaimana ini? Masuk ke Anbu sama saja dengan mengurangi lebih dari separuh waktu mereka bersama. Ups? Bersama? Tidak, kurang tepat, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya, mengurangi waktu Sakura untuk terus melihat dan memuji Sasuke dari balik bayangan lelaki itu.

Kabarnya, untuk anggota baru yang masuk, akan ada pelatihan khusus selama beberapa minggu, Sakura juga tidak tahu persis. Dan siap untuk dipanggil kapan saja, entah itu malam, baru terlelap, atau dini hari dimana mata bahkan sangat malas untuk membuka. Mengingat Anbu adalah pasukan tentara terkuat Konoha, desa mereka, yang harus selalu bersiaga di era peperangan yang bergejolak seperti ini.

Awalnya Sakura memang berniat masuk ke sana, tapi ia mundur. Ia adalah wanita, dan jika seorang wanita yang berani masuk Anbu berarti ia siap meresikokan hidup dan masa depannya hanya untuk mengabdi untuk negara. Karenanyalah, anggota Anbu kebanyakan adalah laki-laki.

Sakura tidak mau, karena dua hal. Salah satunya, yang barusan diutarakan, dan yang kedua, jujur, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian jika ia menjadi seorang Anbu.

Tunggu, sekarang bukannya Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya? Semudah itukah? Apa Sakura tidak berharga untuknya sehingga dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan ingin menjadi Anbu?

"Sasuke-kun...." Sakura menggumam, mengalirkan sedikit butiran yang tadi membeku di sudut matanya, menjadi segaris air terjun mungil di pipinya.

Oke, ia tahu, ia terlalu cengeng untuk hal sepele ini. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang cinta pertama, ini sakit, bukan?

Sakura telah bersabar sekian lama untuk menahan rasa hatinya yang tak kunjung ditanggapi Sasuke. Sekarang, ia akan pergi?

**xxx**

Sakura telah terjaga semenjak sepertiga malam. Dari tadi hanya tiga kata yang mendominasi pikirannya, yang memenuhi otaknya hingga menurunkan hasratnya untuk kembali tidur melelapkan tubuhnya yang lelah; Sasuke-kun akan pergi; Sasuke-kun akan pergi; Sasuke-kun akan pergi....

Ia rasa ia tak bisa lagi tidur. Sudahlah, lebih bangun dan melakukan hal yang bermanfaat daripada melamun tak karuan.

Ia bangkit, membersihkan diri sebentar, dan menuju ke dapur. Membuka pintu lemari kayu kecil penyimpanan bahan makanannya.

Cuma ada beberapa bahan makanan dengan porsi masing-masing yang sedikit. Tapi... Ada beberapa buah tomat! Ah, ya, ide bagus!

**xxx**

"Sasuke-kun...."

Lama, Sakura harus bersabar lagi di depan pintu itu.

"Sasuke-kun...."

Masih, tak ada jawaban. Memang masih pagi, matahari baru terbit, tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang senang bangun terlambat. Bahkan jika diajak berlomba dengan matahari pun, pasti waktu Sasuke bangun lebih cepat daripada bangkitnya Raja Siang di horizon timur sana.

Sakura menengk ke arah kiri.

Jendela kelima dari depan tertutup rapat. Padahal, Sasuke selalu membuka jendela itu sesaat setelah ia bangun, karena itu adalah jendela kamarnya.

Aroma wangi masakan dari olahan tomat itu masih mengepul di depan wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun...."

Ia berusaha memanggil lagi, siapa tahu Sasuke belum berangkat ke markas Anbu seperti perkataannya kemarin.

.

.

Tidak. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan tekadnya hingga pergi sepagi itu.

Sakura mundur. Sepertinya sosok Sasuke tak akan ia lihat untuk beberapa hari ini....

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

Rencana awal saia adalah bikin one-shot. Tapi karena saia pikir kepanjangan, ya udahlah, dipotong aja. Tenang aja, ini gak bakal makan chapter banyak. Mungkin dibawah 5 chappie.

Mohon apresiasinya ya.... Tanggapan, pujian (halah! tabok aja author gaje ini!), bahkan flame pun saia terima.

Makasih banyak ya.... *sembah sujud*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Help me in review, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, terima kasih sekolahku, dikau telah memberikan waktu lowong setelah semesteran dan berhasil membuatku kembari menari lincah di atas keyboard! xDD

hoho, dan lengkaplah twoshot-ku yang pertama di Naruto.

Yeah, just enjoy it! :3

* * *

******Kill The Love******

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to The Great Kishimoto-sensei

.

Kill The Love © kazuka-rizu eglantine23

.

.

"_Apa yang kau rasakan jika... Kau membunuh cinta pertamamu?"_

.

Chapter 2 - The Last One

* * *

Satu hari.

Dua hari.

Tiga hari.

Lima hari.

Tujuh hari.

Lebih.

Sekarang adalah hari ketiga belas. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya jika tidak melihat cintamu dan senyummu bahkan hanya untuk satu hari, bukan?

Tapi Sakura berusaha bertahan. Cinta butuh waktu, itu tekadnya. Entah ini penantiannya ini sampai kapan, ia juga tak tahu. Tapi pantang menyerah pasti akan membuahkan hasil, pikirnya.

Sakura menyibakkan daun-daun kering yang menutupi halamannya. Musim seperti ini memang membutuhkan kerja ekstra untuk membuat semuanya tetap rapi.

Ia tersenyum, memandang dedaunan hijau yang masih menguapkan embun di pagi buta ini. Sedikit angin mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih sebahu, menyuruhnya untuk merapikan anak-anak rambut itu kembali ke balik telinganya.

"Ugh...."

Sakura tertegun, menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk.

"_Siapa yang sepagi ini mengaduh?"_

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Jalan masih sepi.

"Ugh...."

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura melepas sapu yang dipegangnya, dan berlari cepat ke sumber suara yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih itu.

Sasuke yang berdarah; mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya. Hakama putih kebiruan telah dipenuhi bercak kemerahan; separuhnya telah mengering. Kulitnya yang sebelumnya mulus, berubah membiru di beberapa tempat. Tangan yang dijalari bekas luka yang memanjang sampai siku.

"Sasuke-kun?! Kau kenapa?!" Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke yang limbung. Dipapahnya laki-laki itu sebisanya ke rumah Sasuke sendiri.

"Uhukk..." Sasuke memuntahkan cairan merah pekat dari mulutnya.

Sakura semakin panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, pintu itu ditendangnya paksa hingga terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun...." gumam gadis itu. Sasuke direbahkannya di kamar, dan ia menuju dapur, mengambil air untuk mengompres memar yang menjamur di tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kh... Pendidikan Anbu ternyata tak segampang yang dikira. Beruntung tadi malam adalah hari terakhir."

"Kalau Sasuke-kun sakit jangan memaksakan diri pulang. Kan bisa beristirahat dulu disana!"

"Hn, menyebalkan."

Sasuke sedang ber-mood jelek. Sakura mengerti.

"Lantas, Sasuke-kun berhasil masuk Anbu?" tangan Sakura dengan lembut membersihkan luka-luka Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura memandangi Sasuke sekali lagi. Begitu... Perih melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku juga ikut Anbu?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengikutiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menahan lagi kesabaran yang hampir keluar dari batas.

"Sebaliknya aku yang ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, manis. Menampakkan garis tawanya yang begitu rapi.

"Karena... Kau cinta pertamaku, Sasuke-kun...."

Kata-kata itu terucap lancar, tanpa jeda yang merusakkan maknanya. Tak ada keraguan pada Sakura, terlihat dari air mukanya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tapi berubah menjadi seperti sebuah guratan kegelisahan di sekian detik, kemudian kembali tajam kembali.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!!"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun...."

"Pergi!! Aku... Benci kau, Sakura!!"

Waktu berhenti, hanya Sakura merasa seperti itu. Nyata? Mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun...."

"Pergi. Kau... Mengganggu hidupku!!" Sasuke menggeram.

Sakura menggeleng, lantas pergi berlari cepat keluar. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak tetesan basah di lantai kayu yang kokoh itu. Sasuke memandang punggung gadis itu yang akhirnya hilang bersisa debuman pintu.

"Tch... Kenapa aku mengatakannya?" Sasuke memegang kepalanya. Tampak penyesalan jelas mewarnai wajahnya yang terluka.

Sasuke sedikit bimbang. Bingung, bahkan untuk perasaannya sendiri ia tak mengerti. Ia terkadang mengangumi Sakura, namun ia tak mau memikirkan itu hingga terkadang ia tak peduli pada Sakura.

Namun, di satu sisi lain ia tak mau memikirkan persoalan itu, karena ia lebih memilih mengedepankan tekadnya untuk membangkitkan kembali Uchiha yang telah redup karena kehilangan hampir semua anggota klannya. Padahal nama Uchiha adalah nama terhormat, sekaligus kekuatan terhebat di Konoha karena anggotanya yang tangguh. Karenanyalah, Sasuke bergabung dengan Anbu untuk membuktikan keeksisan mereka.

Perasaan, atau keberadaan?

Yah, terlanjur. Sasuke terlanjur mendahulukan egonya yang tak berguna untuk pilihan yang kedua.

"Ah, bodoh," ucapnya lagi. Sekarang waktu untuknya memilih antara keberadaan klan dan cinta untuk yang disana. Satu-satunya cinta yang ia miliki untuk manusia di dunia ini.

"Bodoh...." monolog terdengar lagi. Tak salah, Sasuke telah menentukan pilihannya. "Kenapa aku jadi melupakan tujuanku?! Hanya gara-gara gadis itu...."

**xxx**

Sesugukan terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruangan itu. Sakura.

Haruskah ia berhenti sampai disini?

Menghentikan mimpinya untuk memiliki orang yang berharga lagi untuk hidupnya, menghilangkan traumanya untuk sebuah cinta yang sempat hilang sebelumnya.

Sakit, sakit. Perih.

Menusuk.

Dibenci oleh cintamu, kalian pasti bisa merasakannya bukan?

Sakitnya lebih daripada sebuah kehilangan, lebih dari sebuah luka fisik yang terdalam sekalipun. Dunia seakan berubah suram, semuanya. Udara yang kau hisap serasa menusuk paru-parumu hingga ngilu.

Berteriak pun tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Sakura menutup matanya. Mungkin sedikit istirahat dapat mengurangi bebannya.

**xxx**

Sakura memunguti satu demi satu sampah yang memenuhi halamannya. Seharian penuh ia tidak keluar rumah, karena ia masih sangat terluka untuk membuka diri dengan dunia luar.

Genangan air ada di beberapa tempat, karena hujan yang lebat semenjak tengah malam hingga dini hari, lumayan lebat.

Sekilas ia lihat wajahnya di genangan air itu. Bengkak terlihat jelas pada bingkai matanya, serta sembab kemerahan menemani _turquoise _matanya, permata tercantik di indra penglihatannya.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri, rumah Sasuke.

Terkunci, dan terasnya tampak kotor. Membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tidak berada di tempat seharian pula.

Sakura jadi tergerak melihat rumah dengan pekarangan besar yang kotor itu. Gadis ini memang memiliki kepribadian yang menyukai kebersihan.

Sedikit demi sedikit kotoran itu disingkirkannya, sehingga separuh dari rumah dan pekarangan itu telah kembali bersih.

"Mau apa kau disini?"

Sakura berbalik cepat, dan tepat di balik punggungnya sebuah tatapan tajam dari sepasang onyx dingin menghadangnya. Baru pulang, masih berpakaian Anbu lengkap dengan semua peralatannya, pedang, dan topeng yang disampirkan di samping wajahnya.

"Sa-sasuke... kun... A-aku cuma membersihkannya. Kotor, tidak enak dilihat."

"Aku tidak memintamu. Pergi."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, sedikit lagi...." Sakura mengendikkan pandangannya ke bagian yang masih belum dibersihkan.

"Tidak. Memangnya atas dasar apa kau mau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku...."

Srett!!

"Jangan kau sambung kata-kata yang membuatku muak itu. Kau menghalangi. Pulang," Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengarahkannya tepat ke garis kebiruan di leher Sakura, menggoreskannya dengan pelan dan menyebabkan sedikit kucuran cairan merah di sana.

"Sasuke-kun...." tangis Sakura kembali mengiris suasana.

"Aku... Tidak membutuhkanmu, Sakura. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi," Sasuke masuk, membanting pintu.

Dan jejak-jejak tangis kembali turun di sana....

**xxx**

**xXxXx**

**xxx**

"Sakura-saan!!!" seorang gadis sengan rambut cokelat yang dicepol menggedor keras pintu rumah Sakura. Di dini hari seperti ini.

"Mmh... Ya, tunggu sebentar...." Sakura mengucek matanya, memusatkan penglihatan ke langkah kakinya supaya tidak oleng di saat baru bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Ah, ya, Tenten?" Sakura membuka pintu itu.

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Cepat, aku diminta oleh Tsunade-sama untuk mencari beberapa sukarelawan untuk perang!!"

"Apa?! Perang? Ada apa lagi?!!" mata Sakura melebar, menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sudah, kau mau apa tidak? Selengkapnya akan diceritakan di kantor Hokage. Ayo, kau juga jago pedang bukan? Kau pasti dibutuhkan, sebagai _back-up _untuk Anbu."

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Baik! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya," putusnya. Sempat Sakura melirik sebentar ke rumah yang telah kosong di sebelahnya. Rumah yang telah ditinggal pemiliknya satu bulan lebih. Sang pemilik menghilang entah kemana tanpa menyisakan satu kabar pun.

Sakura tak bisa mencarinya....

Lagipula kalau mencari, yang ada hanya hatinya yang semakin terluka, bukan?

"_Sasuke-kun, aku akan menemuimu."_

**xxx**

"Yang bisa kau kumpulkan hanya sejumlah ini, Tenten?" Tsunade menopangkan dagunya. Tampak oleh matanya, ada empat orang gadis yang nampak sebaya.

Tenten membungkuk di hadapan pemimpin desanya, "Maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama. Saya takut akan kehabisan waktu jika mengumpulkan lebih dari ini. Lagipula, mereka punya masing-masing kemampuan yang bisa diandalkan sebagai _back-up _dari Anbu."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Baik, sekarang akan kujelaskan hal utama dari perang yang kesekian kalinya ini."

Semuanya berdiri dengan tegap, menegak serius.

"Seorang mantan petinggi Anbu yang memberontak kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu kembali menyerang desa ini. Orochimaru, telah berhasil menaklukkan Suna, dan menurut pesan yang sempat dikirimkan pihak Suna, mereka akan menyerang kita setelah berhasil mengalahkan desa-desa kecil di antara Konoha dan Suna. Dia memberontak dengan membawa anak buahnya yang jenius dan hebat berperang, namun selebihnya hanyalah rekrutannya ketika menjelajahi desa-desa setelah ia memberontak."

Keempat gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang kutahu, ada dua orang anggota Anbu yang masih muda namun berbakat luar biasa yang terlibat bersama Orochimaru. Ada Kabuto Yakushi, tangan kanan Orochimaru yang merupakan ninja medis yang berlevel tinggi, serta anak Uchiha yang begitu berbakat dengan kemampuan pedangnya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Deg!

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, dengan bibir bawah tergigit kuat. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"_Sasuke-kun?! Kau?!"_

"Ada apa, Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade menangkap perilaku Sakura yang berubah aneh.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, cepat. "Bu-bukan hal yang besar, Tsunade-sama."

"Kuharap ini tidak menganggu totalitasmu nanti. Sekarang, siapkah kalian untuk segera maju ke perbatasan Konoha?"

"Siap!!" Ketiga gadis itu menjawab serempak.

"Ba-baik, Tsunade-sama. Sa-saya siap!"

"Bagus. Ambil peralatan bertarung yang kalian miliki. Setelahnya segera susul para Anbu yang telah berjaga di perbatasan Konoha."

**xxx**

"_Sakura, kau harus siap."_

"_Baik, walaupun Sasuke-kun sekarang musuhmu, kau tidak boleh mundur. Kau adalah seorang yang kuat."_

"_Sasuke-kun... Apa yang akan kukatakan ketika bertemu denganmu? Haruskah aku membencimu yang telah membenciku, wahai cinta pertama... dan terakhirku?"_

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya. Pedang baru pertama kali ia pakai dalam pertarungan, semenjak ia beli beberapa tahun silam. Dalam kenyataannya, nurani dan hati kecil Sakura begitu membenci pertumpahan darah karena pedang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang hidup di zaman seperti ini, zaman yang menuntut perang sebagai penyelaras hidup.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengonsentrasikan instingnya untuk mendeteksi serangan yang 'pasti' datang. Dulu, waktu kecil Sasuke pernah mengajarinya sedikit cara untuk mendeteksi musuh dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, dengan menusukkan pedang ke tanah, menyentuhnya dengan ujung telunjuk, serta memusatkan pikiran.

"Sedikit lagi, mereka sudah dekat!"

Yang lain, yang mendengar peringatan Sakura segera memasang kuda-kuda mereka.

"Mereka datang!!" seru seorang Anbu yang berjaga di atas pohon.

Benar saja, mereka dapat melihat segerombolan ular besar yang memulai penyerangan itu. Tampak juga seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang menyeringai lebar, tanpak bahwa ia begitu ambisius dan yakin akan tekadnya menghancurkan desa itu.

Tapi bukan itu hal yang menarik bagi Sakura. Di saat yang lain sibuk mengayunkan pedangnya bersama musuh, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mecari seseorang yang begitu akrab dengan kesehariannya --dulu, pastinya.

"Saat perang, kau tak boleh mengutamakan urusan pribadimu."

Sakura mencari arah datangnya suara itu. Belum sempat ia menoleh, sebuwah pedang telah menempel di lehernya.

"Untuk apa kau memegang pedang jika dalam hatimu masih menyimpan perasaan pada orang lain?"

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Berbeda dengan dulu, seringai jahat yang terlihat kali ini.

Sret! Crash!

Darah menyembur dari leher Sakura. Gadis itu menjauh, mundur sembari memegang lehernya. Matanya berair menahan tangis.

"Sasuke-kun!! kau bodoh!!"

Sasuke tertawa, "Khukhu, aku akan lebih bodoh lagi jika aku mengutamakan perasaanku."

"Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura memainkan pedangnya tak karuan, terlihat di mata Sasuke hanyalah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja memegang pedang.

"Mana kemampuan pedangmu selama ini? Yang katanya hampir melebihi diriku? Jangan bilang kau takut membunuhku, gadis lugu!!"

"Cukup, cukup Sasuke-kun!! Kau telah melukaiku selama ini!!"

"Heh, siapa suruh kau menyimpan perasaan padaku?"

"Keterlaluan. Keterlaluan kau, Sasuke-kun!! Kau tak pernah mau peduli padaku!! Kau adalah segalanya untukku, kau dengan semudah itu mencabik hatiku yang begitu mengharapkan dirimu!!" Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Sasuke menghindar.

"Aku sekarang tak butuh kau, Sakura. Yang kubutuhkan adalah eksistensi Uchiha."

"Kau bodoh, kau jahat, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura kalap, pedangnya terus ia tebaskan tanpa peduli sekeliling. Tatapannya nampak kosong. Yang ia mau hanya menumpahkan isi hatinya.

"Kau keterlaluan!! Kau tak mempedulikan orang yang sudah peduli denganmu! Kau pikir seberapa lama aku harus bersabar menunggumu?! Seberapa waktu yang kuhabiskan tanpa memilikimu walau hatiku menjerit?! Bagaimana perasaan hatiku saat kau mengatakan kebencian padaku?! Apa kau tak peduli bagaimana hati seorang wanita yang mencintaimu ketika kau menjauh darinya?!!"

ZRAASSHH!!!

**xxx**

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura merasakan wajahnya basah.

Zrash! Bruggh!

Sakura melepas pedangnya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyeka air yang membasahi wajahnya. Masih setengah sadar.

Hujan?

Cuaca memang sedang menurunkan tangisnya. Tapi basah di wajah gadis itu tak sepenuhnya berasal dari sumber itu.

Merah.

Pekat.

_Turquoise _yang tadi kosong, sekarang membuka lebar ketika mendapati jari-jarinya berwarna kemerahan mengerikan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut dan gemetaran.

Ya, nyata. Sakura mundur setelah mendapati seseorang jatuh tersungkur tepat di depannya.

Darah. Darah. Tubuh orang itu tertelungkup di tanah yang basah, dengan darah yang cepat mengalir dari tubuhnya bagaikan sebuah sungai yang tercipta secara instan karena sebuah sumber air yang meluap. Terlihat sedikit luka robek di bahunya, yang entah berujung sampai dimana.

"Sa...." gumamnya.

"Sa.... Sasuke-kuuun!!!"

Tubuh kaku yang semakin pucat itu tak menjawab. Sakura terduduk tepat di hadapannya, menggoyangkan tubuh laki-laki yang melemah itu.

"Sasuke-kuun!! Sasuke-kun!!"

Tak dijawab.

Tentu saja. Karena nyawa dari laki-laki itu telah direnggut dengan pedangnya.

'Pedang perasaan'. Pedang yang tercipta karena sakit dan perih. Yang menusukkan racun yang telah diderita kepada sang pemberi racun.

"Hei, gadis, sekarang sedang perang! Jangan kau dahulukan perasaan hatimu!!" seorang Anbu memperingatkannya.

Sakura membisu. Terdiam.

"A-akukah yang membunuh Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudahlah. Malah bagus kan kalau kau berhasil membunu satu kartu as musuh? Sekarang lanjutkan perjuanganmu. Tsunade-sama pasti akan bangga padamu."

Sakura berdiri, namun tetap mematung. Ia tak kuasa lagi memegang pedangnya. Semuanya terasa rapuh, kela. Kakinya bergetar.

Tapi tak lama, semuanya terlihat gelap dan samar. Sakura jatuh. Tepat di samping tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

**xxx**

**xXxXx**

**xxx**

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ukiran di batu kelabu itu tampak jelas, masih berusia beberapa hari.

Seorang Sakura meminta agar tubuh pewaris terakhir Uchiha itu disatukan dengan tanah Konoha. Tentunya permintaan yang memakan usaha panjang.

Apa yang harus ia rasakan? Bencikah? Sukakah? Sedihkah? Menyesalkah?

Benci, karena laki-laki itu telah membenci dirinya terlebih dahulu; tak kenal balas budi.

Suka, karena takkan ada lagi lagi yang membuatnya sakit.

Sedih, karena tonggak hidupnya yang berdasar cinta telah hilang, bahkan karena ulahnnya sendiri.

Menyesal, karena dirinya sendirilah yang membunuh sang cinta pertama dan terakhir hidupnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membunuh dirinya sendiri juga? Meneruskan hidup walau dipastikan akan beraroma kehampaan?

Membunuh diri sendiri, pastinya akan mengurangi perasaannya yang begitu sakit, galau dan merasa bersalah.

Meneruskan hidup, mungkin untuk memperbaiki dosanya karena telah membunuh orang lain.

Sakura bingung, bimbang. Namun semua sudah terlanjur. Sudah terjadi dan tak mungkin bisa terulang bahkan sekedar untuk minta maaf dan mengubah jalan takdirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun...." ia berbalik. Meniti langkah lagi untuk pulang.

Cintanya telah hilang, hancur karena ia sendiri yang membunuhnya. Tapi apa sepenuhnya salah dirinya? Mengingat Sang Cintalah yang mulai membenci dan menghindarinya terlebih dahulu....

**xXxXx**

"_Pedang dari perasaan yang tersakiti akan lebih tajam daripada pedang baja sekalipun. Jangan sakiti orang lain jika kau tidak ingin ditusuk oleh pedang itu."_

.

.

**- ****Compiuto -**

.

* * *

Angst bener ya?

huhu, maafkan diriku telah membunuh Sasuke-kun, Sakura!! *disiram jus tomat*

Di akhir cerita, aku seolah numpahin isi hatiku sendiri. Tapi aku ga ngebunuh 'dia' kok. Tenang aja, dia masih idup dan jadi inspirasiku dalam menulis fic kok.... *ga nyambung*

Terima kasih apresiasinya di chapter satu ya... Dan saia akan membalas review yang diberikan di sana:

**nuri-nuri** : Hehe, kasihan yah... tapi itulah cerita saia... *dimixer* kill the love? hm, udah tau di akhir cerita kan? ^^ makasih sudah review....

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** : terima kasih ya.... haha, saia lupa bilang, kalau bagian awalnya itu saia juga keinget Samurai X episode2 awal. Syukurlah kamu suka. Yey! Ayo berjuang! xD

**Kyoro **: terima kasih... nih udah kuapdet... :))

**Naru-mania **: iya, aku baru balik dari hiatus karena 'hantaman awal tahun', hehe.... berpengalaman? Aku masih terhitung baru kok... Masih perlu banyak perbaikan.... ^^a. Terima kasih reviewnya ya...

**Hyori Sagi** : nah, ini udah kuapdet. Udah tau kan? Hehe, makasih sudah review... n_n

**Angga Uchiha Haruno** : iya, saia potong. Uweh, detil amat, saia sudah bergabung di FFn semenjak 7bulan 17hari yang lalu. lol. Makasih reviewnya ya, ini udah diapdet~

**KuroShiro6yh** : huohouhou~ iyaa~ makasih reviewnya ya... syukurlah kamu suka... n_nv

**Kaori a.k.a Yama **: Hehe, begitulah Sasuke... *di-amaterasu* makasih reviewnya~

**Ruki_ya **: eh, Ruki suka mampir ke Naruto juga ya? Typo? oh, memang saia juga tidak tahu, mungkin ini sinkronisasi gangguan antara mata dan kerja jari saia.. TT&TT. Naruto emang ga kumunculin, jadi fokus ke pair ini aja. Makasih reviewnya~

**Madame La Pluie** : rizu? ehe, panggil saia kazu aja. Rizu itu nama orang lain yang saia masukin... hehe... Terima kasih reviewnya, dan sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya kan?

**kirangelost** : hehe, chapter terakhirnya sudah kan? Gimana? Apa perasaannya terobrak-abrik lagi setelah tahu ending angst-nya? makasih udah review...

**Haruchi Nigiyama** : makasih udah review, nih, udah apdet.. n_n

**Azuka Kanahara** : terima kasih. Sudah tahu kan siapa yang mati? Syukurlah kamu suka... x))

**Furu-pyon** : Terima kasih, dan syukurlah disukai. Ya, ini apdetannya...

**dd** : makasih dah review, dan ini apdetnya.. ^^a

**hyui** : thanks reviewnya. Syukurlah kamu suka ya.... XD

Oke, maaf jika fic ini gaje, ato apalah menurut kalian. Tapi yang jelas, saia sudah berusaha mengembangkan karya saia sebisa dan semaksimal mungkin.

Izinkan saia terus berkarya di fandom ini.... *formal mode: on*

sankyu, minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna gimme review? :3**


End file.
